Megan's Hidden Talent
by Fiona12690
Summary: Just like her brothers, Drake has his band, Josh has his magic tricks, and she found something that's her's.


**Megan's hidden talent**

Summary: Just like her brothers, Drake has his band, Josh has his magic tricks, and she found something that's her's.

She smiled at what she just wrote in her princess notepad that her mother had gotten for her. She loved writing these kinds of things, one day she hoped to actually get on stage and tell her jokes. Her talent and dream was to be a great comedian.

There was the yearly talent show that Drake has won for the past 3 years now and last year he had help from Josh, but he still won. This year she was entering and she was determined to win it. It was being held at the Premiere thanks to Helen once more. Only Helen knew what she was up to, she would go on last since they both thought people liked comedy a lot.

Megan went downstairs to see her mom and dad punishing Drake and Josh for something she couldn't remember right at that moment.

She moved for the door and started outside as Audrey stopped her.

" And where are you going?"

" The Premiere, I asked you if it was ok." Megan stated to her mother, as if it was no problem, it was only 5:23pm now.

" That was before you didn't have a ride, I have to work late and your dad has to go to an unexpected meeting. Then your brothers got grounded." Audrey told her daughter.

" Great, thanks boobs. Couldn't get in trouble another day." It was the first time Megan had been upset in front of their parents. She ran out of the house as her parents called after her.

Megan realized what she just did and found a bench in a nearby park. She thought that her day couldn't get worse. That morning she had ruined her favorite shirt, burned her hand, but no one noticed. This afternoon a few of her CDs went missing and found them broken in the trash in the kitchen. She had to write her jokes at least 20 times over because they weren't right, she had a strange little outburst in front of everyone. Now she cried herself to sleep this was one of her worst days of her life. Without her noticing it was pouring little rain droplets on her head while she lay on the bench.

" Alright Mom, Dad you just go to work and we'll get Megan alright." Drake stated as their parents nodded.

" But then back in the house." Audrey said to her sons.

" Take an umbrella, it's going to rain at least 60 percent tonight." Walter spoke after his wife and they were gone.

Drake and Josh put their coats on and moved on out the door to the car with an umbrella in hand. They drove around, the windshield wipers on high and looking for Megan.

" Where could she be?" Josh questioned looking out of his window.

50 minutes later they saw a lone figure in the park lying on a bench under a tall oak tree. They pulled over and quickly entered the park Josh with the umbrella and Drake running towards his sister.

She was soaked cold to touch and tinting of blue on her lips. Drake pulled his jacket off of himself and put it around her. Pulled her to his arms while they got back to the car and Josh drove as Drake sat in the backseat of the car with Megan in his lap trying to keep her warm.

Megan snuggled towards the warmth of her brother and he hugged her tighter as they got home.

" Josh go run a hot bath for her." Drake said as they got into the house. Josh ran up the stairs and did what he was told as Drake brought Megan to her room.

" Megan... Megs... come on wake up." Drake said as he pulled out some pajama bottoms and a nightshirt for her, while pulling off her wet socks and shoes. Megan woke up and groaned.

" Come on stay awake you've got a hot bath waiting for you." Drake stated as she sat up.

" I wanna sleep." She started to fall asleep once more as he gently slapped her face and she woke back up.

" After we get you warmed up." She got up and walked into the bathtub as Josh got out and Drake left clothes for her.

She took her warm bath and got dressed in her Pajama's and saw her brothers waiting outside the door for her. " I'm sorry." She moved in her room grabbed her pillow and started for downstairs.

" Where are you going?" Josh asked as Drake grabbed her.

" Down to the couch, my beds wet." Megan yawned suddenly about to fall asleep.

" Come on you can sleep in my bed." Drake replied to her, as she was lead to their room and up to Drake's bed.

" Night boobs." Whispered Megan to them.

" Night Megan." Josh smiled as Drake chuckled and said.

" Night Monster." They boys went down the stairs.

Later that next morning Megan awoke to have her brother's arm around her while he slept. She noticed it was 8am, Josh was probably downstairs and her parents too. She carefully removed Drake's arm from around her and went downstairs. She only saw her Mom and Dad.

" I'm sorry." She pronounced as they looked up at her. They pounced on her in a minute telling her it was ok. " I was just having a really bad day and..." She tried to continue but they stopped her. She realized she was rambling once they stopped her.

" What so you want for breakfast?" Josh said, magically appearing from the hallway and not even a minute later Drake showed up from the stairs.

" Chocolate milk, lucky charms, and cinnamon toast." Drake stated as Megan smiled,

" Same here." she stated.

" How about the sugar bowl?" Josh asked sarcastically.

" That'll do." Megan stated seriously, then started laughing. Drake put the food in front of her as she ate the sugary goodness.

" Helen called this morning." Audrey announced as Drake and Josh looked at her.

" About what?" Josh asked as Audrey smiled suspiciously.

" About Megan. She was wondering if she was ok since she didn't come to her talent audition last night."

They looked at Megan as she just ate her cereal and toast.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Megan tried as Audrey chuckled.

" Of course you do."

" Nope..." Megan tried the innocent face and put her dishes in the sink and walked out of the room. Drake and Josh followed her out of the room, as she was about to walk up the steps without looking at them she said,

" Thanks."

The night of the great talent show and everyone was jamming out to Drake's band as Megan smiled. She'd finally get her dream even if she didn't win she would be happy to have had this chance. Drake finished his song and Helen was now introduced her as Drake, Josh her mom and dad sat in the front row.

" Alright, now to bring out a 12 year old talented Comedian, Megan Parker." Everyone cheered as she began.

" How's everyone doing out there?" They all cheered as a great.

" Why is it that when we apply for a job and they get to the end of the interview and ask that one question, " Why should we hire you?" Why is it we always lie and say because I'm a hard worker and get the job done? Why don't we tell them the truth ... Why should we hire you? Because I'm broke, I don't have any money!" They laughed as she smiled and moved into her next one.

" Alright there's this guy in my class his brain is like half a dictionary, it never gets to 'think'."

" There are three kinds of people in this world: Those who make things happen, those who watch things happen and those like the guy in my class who wonders what just happened." She was just cracking them up as her family stared in amazement.

" Did anyone of you hear the joke about the morons who said no?"

" No" Most of the audience replied,

" So your the ones."

" Originally I was from New York and now I hear the urine index is up. When I tell people I used to live there, they always say it stinks there and they say it like it's my fault. Oh yeah I squat right down in front of blooming dales and go right there." She smiled

" I also found a few ways to get your neighbors into moving out.

# 1 Get a lawn chair, a drink and some popcorn go next door see what their watching in the living room and tap on the window asking them to open it so you could hear too.

# 2 Knock on their door and ask them if you could use their trash cans because yours are filled with dead bodies...um I… mean other trash and then walk away laughing hysterically.

# 3 Have pizza delivered to their house, then claiming you don't have a phone. Drake and I have done them all."

" When I was 7 I had a lisp, and had to go to this speech class and this lady kept telling me to say Wagon... Wagon... Wagon. It was so annoying it would be the same word for an hour everyday. I actually blew up and said, I can say wagon, how about teaching me something like Supercalifagilisticexpialldosic. Jeez she was fired the next day because Wagon was the only English word she knew." Megan stated as she threw a hand up and said. " Thanks I'm Megan Parker." She got a standing ovation as she exited the stage.

Helen came back out smiling. " Megan Parker everyone." They kept clapping as she went to go by her brothers. " This is a first we have a tie for first place, Between Drake and Megan Parker."

The siblings just stood there and looked at each other.

**Note: All right I know everyone was out of character but oh wells I like it like this. PS. These are not my jokes, but I hoped you like the story right now it's 4:30 am and I haven't slept in 36 hours but I'm going to write my new Drake and Josh story. **

**Look for it! **

**_- Fiona12690 Love me! _**


End file.
